


Breaking the Reality of Past and Future

by yagurasan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagurasan/pseuds/yagurasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the Sandstorm? No? Well Cecil sure does. He has a daily reminder that haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Reality of Past and Future

Cecil Baldwin used to enjoy looking at himself in mirrors. It wasn’t a sign of narcissism, it was just how Cecil was. He enjoyed the fact that he could observe the wonders of his body as they moved on his skin and in his shadows. However that changed when the Sandstorm came. So as every day since the Sandstorm, he awoke to his complimentary alarm, set by the City Council and their whims. Cecil stretched his arms and other extremities in a way that seemed almost unnatural to those who couldn’t comprehend one's whole body being double jointed. He sighed and stared at his room, thinking of that day.

It was probably one of the most frightening experiences of his life and now he must see it every day. In the corner of his eye as he walks by a car, or when he is gazing into the puddles of water. The horror is always there as he flows through life. Cecil knew that everything was different now that he knew of his doppelganger. 

Cecil knew it was time to ready for the day. It just wasn't something he particularly wanted to do recently. Cecil didn't believe that it would get better, after all would there be a future. Cecil slowly got up and stretched his long arms to the horizon of his blue ceiling. Cecil stood and looked at his room. White was the color he had selected, as he could see the colors of the sunset and the dark beauty of the night spread along the walls every night as he slipped into unconsciousness. Cecil slipped into his slippers and walked into the bathroom, rubbing his chest as he went. 

Cecil knew that the mirror was there and he was prepared for the horror of the day seeing as he had not had the raw mental power to place something over the mirror and hide it from his daily sight. Cecil finally lifted his eyes from the floor and met that terrible sight. Amethyst eyes met the blacked out sclera of the Other. The Other’s eyes flashed orange as Cecil was aware his eyes flashed white, covering his iris and pupil.

The Other winked at him, lifted bloody intestines with skin still attached and then took a bite with his sharp canines. Cecil tried not to flinch as he could almost hear the squish of the bite the Other had just taken. Cecil turned away from his double and stripped and made his way quickly for the shower. He washed quickly, trying to avoid looking into the metal of the shower head and tap. He knew that all he would see was the blood drenched vision of the Other. Cecil finished quickly and exited the shower, grabbing a towel and ignoring the mirror knowing that it would only be a matter of time until he would have to look at the mirror again. 

Cecil dried and dressed in the clothes the Faceless Old Woman had set out for him. He called out a ’thank you very much’ to her and returned to the bathroom. The mirror was fogged, yet it was tinted red because of the Other. Cecil wiped the fog away and locked eyes with the monster on the other side. Cecil looked at the Other’s outfit and held back a gag. He was in a golden tan vest that shined yet you could see the skin it had once been. The blood splattered face smiled at him and waved though Cecil did not reciprocate. Cecil glared at the Other, straightening his bow tie, and turned away. It was time for work. Cecil grabbed his keys and cellphone and walked out the door with a sigh of resignation. Cecil just had a gut feeling that today was going to be trying. Cecil walked to his car, waving and smiling at his neighbor. His indigo car glinted in the sun, showing the reality not his own. The grass showed how dead it was compared to how it laid in Night Vale, alive and glowing. Cecil focused on the road and tried not to look into the mirrors on the side. He was lucky no one had noticed his sudden hatred and fear for them. 

Cecil pulled into the parking lot of the radio station and quickly retreated into the lobby.   
He didn't want to see anymore.   
¥

The sun shines on the ground and allows the screaming water to finally be reunited with its all powerful cannibalistic and loving parent.

Welcome to Night Vale. 

¥  
Cecil sighed as he placed the weather on. How could he have done that? He had broken and screamed. The Other had appeared in the window across from where he sat. It had shocked him and it was not okay. Cecil could only hope that Station Management wouldn't punish him. He had made a plausible excuse, even if the secret police thought that he had screamed at nothing. Which is quite possible, after all the Other may not exist but in a dimension where nothing is real and all is true. Cecil rubbed his eyes, he didn't want to face the complete malarkey of the Other.

¥  
Let the world be as it must, for it could be your destiny. Then again they could just be random events in the universe. 

Goodnight Night Vale, goodnight.

¥

Cecil was finished for the night. He just wanted to go home and not care anymore . He wanted to close his eyes and listen to the noise of the universe, not think about the Other. Yet he had a date tonight. He needed to get going. He opened his third eye (he hadn't tried that tactic yet), hoping that the visions would be gone. 

They were not gone.

Cecil gasped and looked down at his hands that were now covered in blood and skin and hair. His breathing turned to pants as his mind rushed through all the terrible thoughts he could actually hear.

It is quite amazing, Cecil, your mind.

Cecil dropped to the floor, feeling the soft cushions of scarlet muscle. He tried to close his third eye. He didn't want to know more.

No, no that won't do, Cecil.

'Who are you?' Cecil asked in fear.

I'm the Other as you refer to me. However you may call me Kevin R. Free. Don't worry Cecil, everything gets better. 

Cecil gasped at the images that assaulted his mind. The blood, the re-education, the fear and the happiness. 

Don’t you see it, Cecil? Our future is amazing. 

Cecil shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears.   
“No no no no no NO NO NO. I refuse to believe that. “ Cecil couldn’t breathe. His perfect Night Vale. He refused to allow it to become like the town his Other ( ‘Kevin’ he thought with a shudder) lived in. 

Cecil was jostled out of his thoughts by the intern bursting in. 

“Are you okay, sir? I heard you scream. I thought perhaps a Librarian had somehow gotten in.” He asked observing the room.

“Yes. I mean no. I am quite alright. No need to worry. The skeletons that have their dead, dead bodies in the ever arid ground had me concerned for a minute there. “ Cecil wiped a hand over his face and felt that his third eye had closed. He stood and brushed off the back of his thighs. He grabbed his personal effects and walked to the door. 

“I believe that is all I am required to do for the night, I am going to return to my abode.” 

¥

Cecil rushed home. He could not deal with anything to do with the Other right now. He pulled out his phone and sighed. 

Carlos, can you come over? I am having a trying day and would rather not go out. -CB

Cecil took a moment to wait for a reply but drew the conclusion that Carlos was probably in the middle of an experiment before he got ready for their date. Cecil grunted. Carlos no matter how perfect, had an extreme obsession with science. Cecil wasn’t sure when he would get that message. He buried his head in his pillow and toed off his shoes. He needed to have release from the growing pressure in his chest. He turned on his side and began to undo his vest and button up shirt. 

Cecil allowed them out. The extra limbs, the tentacles. 

He hated them. Cecil always hid them, ever since Steve Carlsberg made fun of them during high school gym. Cecil allowed the tentacles to branch out and explore the familiar surrounding. Cecil watched as they explored his body and traced the luminescent tattoos on his arms and shoulders and back. He hated them, yet they were his body, so he loved them. Cecil grabbed the pillow next to him and placed it over his eyes. He sighed at the day. He knew that his gut feeling had been right. 

The next thing Cecil knew was Carlos gasping in shock. Cecil shot up out of bed and locked eyes with Carlos. Cecil immediately withdrew his tentacles back to the non-plane of existence. 

“Carlos…” Cecil started, his voice trembling in fear. He knew they were gross. That he was gross and not normal. That is what his peers said to him. Their non-plane extremities were normal. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and shame. He did not want to see the disgusted look on Carlos’ face.

“Cecil, were those tentacles? “ He inquired. Cecil’s eyes opened as quick as a Librarian lunged because there was awe and curiosity in Carlos’ voice. Cecil locked his gaze with Carlos’ beautiful, perfect amber brown eyes. He nodded speechlessly.

“You’re not disgusted?” Cecil questioned in shock. Carlos didn’t hate them. 

“No, of course not. They’re interesting and, and just you.” He murmured. “Is that what had you so worried that you had a bad day?” 

Cecil happiness crumbled down in an instant. His happiness of Carlos accepting his extra limbs was nothing compared to the fear of Kevin.

“No. No that wasn’t why, unfortunately. “ Cecil admitted after a minute. He patted the spot next to him on the bed. Carlos compiled and Cecil rested his head on Carlos’ shoulder.

“Do you remember the Sandstorm a while back, with the doubles?”

“Yes, of course I do. It was extremely informative of certain aspects of Night Vale’s mysteries.” Carlos informed him, while adjusting his glasses and then wrapping one arm around Cecil.

“I can still see him. The Other. He is so frightening and macabre. I can’t deal with it. Every reflective surface shows me his messed up world. I just… I can’t deal with it after today. He spoke to me. He showed me things.”

Carlos had begun to rub his back and was listening intently. Cecil could tell by the crease in his eyebrows. 

“Oh Cecil, why didn’t you tell me? Or somebody? Like the mayor." 

"I couldn't. The Sandstorm never happened, remember? This is all just my imagination." Cecil whispered with doubt in his voice.

"Let's go see then. We will enter the bathroom and he won't be there. I'll protect you Cecil." Carlos smiled that perfect smile and stood, dragging Cecil along with him. Cecil still shut his eyes as They entered the bathroom.

"It's okay, Cecil. Nothing is there. " Carlos reassured him with his smooth voice and a squeeze to his hand. Cecil knew Carlos wasn't lying to him, so he opened his eyes.

Cecil should have retreated when he could have. 

Kevin was there with Carlos, the doppleganger. He was hurting Carlos, even if it was the Other Carlos. He was eating him and tearing him apart as Cecil watched the silent screams come from the Other Carlos' mouth. How could he? Carlos was perfect for them, no matter which realm. Cecil glared at Kevin. There was no way. Cecil looked to the side to make sure his Carlos was okay. 

"He is still there, Carlos. And he is hurting your other. " Cecil informed him. 

"What do you want to do, Cecil? " Carlos asked, worry in his eyes. 

"I will destroy the possibility of him ever coming into existence. " Cecil promised as his eyes met Kevin's. Cecil turned around, his hand still holding Carlos'. It was time to plan. He grabbed his throw off the side chair and walked back into the bathroom. He met Kevin's eyes. 

"Your reality will never happen." Cecil swore as the blanket fluttered over the mirror.


End file.
